


I will be your record, you will be my turntable

by parpar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parpar/pseuds/parpar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writhed and twisted on the bed, panting and sweating under the weight of Cas over him, around him, inside him.  </p>
<p>"Dean, for the last time, hold still," Cas said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will be your record, you will be my turntable

Dean writhed and twisted on the bed, panting and sweating under the weight of Cas over him, around him, inside him. 

"Dean, for the last time, hold still," Cas said. He glared from between Dean's legs, where he was busy drizzling more lube onto the two fingers partially buried in Dean's ass. He'd been at it for at least fifteen minutes and Dean was wrecked, his cock achingly hard, curved up against his belly. 

"Make me," Dean grunted. He made a show of struggling against the rope binding his wrists to the headboard, just to see the way it made Cas stare. Sure, he could get himself out of the ties in a matter of minutes, but there was something about being restrained that made them both go wild.

Sex was rarely like this for them. They'd only started fucking around recently, and so far it was usually embarrassingly vanilla and quiet, with lots of handholding and kissing. It was sweet, it got them off, it was fine. Well, much more than fine, considering the years and years of built up tension which had broken when Dean had finally yanked Cas to him and kissed him like the world was ending (again). 

They had both been too nervous about fucking this new relationship up to try anything kinky for the first month. But as they grew more comfortable, some weirder things were bound to come out, such as Cas' idea to tie Dean's hands together. It made Dean nervous, not in a bad way but in a really good holy-shit-this-is-awesome kind of way. Being vulnerable had always made Dean lash out, if not with fists then with words, and the caliber of his trash talking was rising with every time Cas pulled the soft rope out of his duffel.

It was always funny to watch Cas react to some of Dean's more creative curses, usually with a squint of confusion and pause to inquire after a certain idiom. And it had always spurred the angel into getting on with the show, but right now Cas was taking his sweet time with prepping Dean, and wouldn't hurry up no matter what Dean growled at him. Which was pretty impressive considering that Dean was dredging up some truly high quality filth tonight. 

"Yeah get 'em in me, deeper, wanna really feel it, yeah Cas work me open, wanna make me nice and loose for your cock, fuck you is that all you got you motherfucker."

Cas reached up with his clean hand and gripped Dean's jaw. He was trying to look stern, but his lips were twitching. "You are trying to rile me up. You will fail." 

Which was an obvious lie, because Cas had been riled up since they'd gotten home, but shit that calm, powerful voice always did a number on Dean. He bit back a moan and forced a laugh instead. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, big boy."

Cas' nostrils flared, but he otherwise remained impassive. He just let go of Dean's face and bent back to his task of slowly teasing Dean open. 

Dean huffed and decided to change tack. If he couldn't insult Cas into fucking him into the mattress sometime this century, then fine, he'd try something else. 

Calling up some moves he'd seen in a truly dreadful porno years ago, Dean tossed his head back and rolled his hips, forcing Cas' fingers deeper into him. "Mmm, oh, 's'good, Cas," he moaned in what he thought of as a wanton tone. He opened one eye and peeked at Cas, who remained unmoved, not even rolling his eyes at the high pitch of Dean's voice. 

Dean stepped up his game with several deep, shuddering breaths, and then a quiet, whining, "I want you in me, though, Cas, can you." He swallowed exaggeratedly. "Can you do that for me baby?" He batted his eyelashes like he'd seen in cartoons, adding in a lip bite for good measure.

Another peek at Cas showed he was paying attention now, though he seemed more concerned than turned on. "Why are you blinking like that, is something wrong with your eyes?"

"Wanna have you fuck me 'til I pass out," Dean breathed, talking right over the end of Cas' sentence. He rolled his head to the side, baring his neck. He worked a couple of truly impressively annoying moans, helped along by Cas' fingers crooking inside him, and hoped that Sam had his noise-canceling headphones on. The bunker's walls were thick, but not that thick. 

He closed his eyes, searching for something else to say. "Love it when you fuck me. Want you to fuck me until I forget my own name." Cas' fingers had stilled inside him, and Dean realized he hadn't said that in falsetto. It had sounded earnest and too much like begging.

And, whoa, he'd started this whole coy act as a joke but it was starting to really rev him up. Dropping the macho posturing (and yeah, Dean knew all about repression and subcultures and safe words, thank you very much) even for a laugh was getting him into a mindset he hadn't really explored since that spectacular, awful, spectacular night with Rhonda Hurley. 

But Cas wasn't curling his lip in disgust, when Dean dared to peek at him. He was just calmly watching Dean's face, his body. Cas wouldn't mock him for this…but just in case, Dean could always fall back on 'haha man I had you going, can you imagine if I was actually into that?'

He bit his lip against the next sentence rising up in his chest, but a twitch of Cas' fingers and a long stroke of his hand up Dean's cock had him spitting it out anyway. "I, god, I want you to hold me down and use me." He hid his burning face against his arm. Jesus fuck, this was really getting embarrassing. 

"What else?"

Dean started, and looked down at Cas, who was pulling his fingers away from Dean's ass and removing his latex glove with a snap. He was very particular about safe sex, having brought home literal armfuls of pamphlets from the free clinics in town. Poor Kevin was still finding them strewn around the library whenever he visited. He reared up to lean over Dean, planting both hands on either side of Dean's head. "What else do you like?" He was looking at Dean with something like awe, and it gave Dean the courage to continue.

"This," he gasped. "I like this, when you cover me with your body. I like to feel your weight on me." It makes me feel safe, Dean wanted to say. 

And just like that, Cas dropped lower, supporting himself on his elbows and draping his body over Dean's. "Like this?"

"Yeah, god yeah, but, uh." He stopped.

"Go on," Cas said, and he was staring at Dean so earnestly, he was getting into this just as much as Dean was. Who knew honesty could be so kinky?

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. "Wanna be on my knees, bent over, with you fucking me from behind," Dean said in a rush, "with your chest pressed against my back--oh god."

In a flurry of movement that reminded Dean of Cas' days of angel mojo, Dean found himself lying on his belly with his hands free. The safety scissors clattered onto the nightstand, and Dean jerked when Cas stroked over his shoulders. There was the crinkly sound of a condom wrapper and then a pair of strong hands lifted Dean's hips, and he scrambled to get his knees under him. He knew he was making all sorts of ridiculous whining noises but he couldn't stop. He had never felt so free, so uninhibited, and it was intoxicating.

"Fuck me fuck me, please, Cas, please, get inside me, make me fucking take it, wanna make you feel good, oh -- "

The feel of Cas sliding into him would never get old, he'd never stop loving it, needing it like oxygen. As Cas bottomed out, Dean started shivering because shit it was just that good.

"Keep talking," Cas murmured into his ear, somehow not caring that Dean was a huge needy weirdo, and hell, if he wanted to hear all the shit Dean was dredging up from his subconscious then who was Dean to say no?

"Want your hands over my mouth, on my throat," exploded out of him. "Want your hands on me all the time, wanna be on my knees for you. I, I want you to tell me I'm a good boy, oh god right there, I can be good for you Cas, I can be good," Dean sobbed and Jesus H. Tap-dancing Christ in Hell, Dean was surprised his head wasn't actually on fire he was blushing so hard. 

"That's good, Dean," Cas said, panting with effort. "So good, telling me just what you want. So good for me."

The praise hit him like a battering ram, cutting his arms out from under him. He slumped onto the bed, letting Cas hold him up by the hips. All he could do was pant and drool while Cas fucked him into the sheets. 

"Do you want to come?" Cas asked and Dean choked, nodded. "Very well. Tell me one more thing you want, one more, and then you can come."

Dean stayed quiet for ten of Cas' hard thrusts before muttering into the nearest pillow.

"What was that?" Cas asked, his rhythm stuttering. 

"Slap me in the face, now Cas, please," Dean gasped, and immediately Cas pulled out, flipped Dean over, and slapped him hard across the face. Not a moment later Dean was coming, harder than he had in years. The sharp bursts of pleasure were almost too much, and he threw out a hand to grip Castiel's arm as he bucked and shivered, moaning in relief and ecstasy. 

When it was over, he drifted for a while, warm and hazy and exhausted. He opened his eyes to find Cas leaning over him, cleaning away the sweat and come with a damp wash cloth. He smiled weakly at Dean. "Too much?"

"Huh? No, god no, that was perfect, Cas," Dean rasped, grinning dopily up at his awesome angel boyfriend. "Perfect."

Cas tossed the cloth towards the hamper, missed it completely, and curled up beside Dean. Instead of draping himself over Dean like a particularly cuddly octopus, he stayed on his side of the bed. 

Dragging himself away from the post-coital heaven he was floating in, Dean propped himself up on an elbow. "How 'bout you? Was I…?" 

Cas shook his head, understanding Dean's unspoken question. "No, you were perfect, it's just that I. Well. I'm afraid I liked that a little too much."

"What? Being rough with me?" Cas didn't answer. "Cas you saw how much I liked that, right? It's okay to get off on that kinda stuff. Human sexuality is, like, varied and complex, and ugh, I sound like Sam." He flopped down on his back, only to sit up again almost immediately.

"Wait a minute, did you even get off?" He didn't remember much after his own orgasm, and he didn't like the thought of leaving Cas in the lurch.

"Yes, Dean, in the bathroom." 

Dean stared at him. "Why didn't you just keep fucking me?"

It was Cas' turn to stare. "Dean, you were practically unconscious. And this was so new, and I had just hit you." He sat up and peered at Dean's face. "Are you all right?" 

Dean smiled, exasperated yet oddly touched. He lay down and dragged Cas to curl around him. "Okay, you know what, we're having a discussion about all this tomorrow. You can use Sammy's laptop to research this stuff, and we'll work it out." He kissed Cas' forehead, pushing away his embarrassment. "You did exactly what I wanted. You didn't laugh at me. I've never been able to ask for those things before, and you made me feel special and good. You didn't hurt me, man." 

Finally, Cas relaxed into his hold. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Dean cleared his throat, wanting to make sure he said something before he fell asleep. "And Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Don't let me beat myself up for this tomorrow, okay? The endorphins are gonna wear off and I'm gonna feel really ashamed of all this stuff, so." He coughed again. "Just remind me of how much I loved all of this, okay?"

Cas smiled, a small, bright expression that usually only Dean saw. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! the title of this is from Grace Potter and the Nocturnals' song "Turntable"


End file.
